steamgearfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamgear
The House of Steamgear is a Goblin family known for building steam powered machinery. Background The House of Steamgear was founded by the three brothers Buzz, Zipp and Zixx. Over the course of history, the Steamgears have been playing a big role in most conflicts on Azeroth. Selling bombs, machinery and vehicles to both the Horde and the Alliance. Founding of the House The First Steamgears where born in a town known as "The Ballows" that was ruled by their father. The town was destroyed during a Troll invasion and the brothers fled south towards to the Undermine, It was there that the 3 brothers started developing their skill as businessmen. Buzz was the charismatic one, charming any Goblin to come and buy their goods. Zipp was the sneaky one who would often steal supplies, cash and even machinery! Zixx was the thinker, he was a masterful Alchemist and an adept Engineer. They became known as "The Steamgears" for their quality steam powered machinery they sold. The 3 brothers liked the nickname and decided to keep it. Steamgear Mansion The Steamgear Mansion was build by Buzz, Zipp and Zixx around the year 1 ADP. It is positioned on a hill about an hour away from Undermine. The Mansion is sturdy and large. It has been renovated and expanded multiple times by different Steamgears. The Mansion has many bedrooms, a lab, a workshop, a kitchen, grand dining hall and a 'museum hall'. The museum hall is filled with all relics, heirlooms and inventions that the Steamgears have ever made. Many portraits hang on the walls, diaries are stored in bookshelves and blueprints are displayed. After the Cataclysm much of the Mansion was destroyed by the lava from Mt. Kajaro, luckily some of the museum was saved by Bezzik III as he cooled the lava down with a water turret. Now Buzzek works on rebuilding the family Mansion and restoring the Museum hall to its former glory. The Legacy Many Steamgears have since created many wonderful inventions, made many friends and even more enemies. Much of the Steamgear history has been lost after the destruction of Kezan, however Buzzek is determined to rediscover his family's history and restore the great Steamgear Mansion on Kezan. Companies The Steamgear family have founded many companies, businesses and organizations. Most of them have disbanned yet a few Steamgears still struggle to stay alive. * The Steamgear Factory * The Steamgear Bomb Factory * Fuzz's Gadgets * The Steamgear Expedition (Later known as the Steamgear Crusade) * The Steamgear Trading Co. * Gyx Investements Steamgear Goblins Here is a list of all known Steamgear Goblins. More Steamgears may be uncovered from Buzzek's research so the list might be incomplete. * Chief Ballo * Buzz, Zipp and Zixx Steamgear * Bezzik Steamgear * Dizzi Steamgear * Fizzle Steamgear * Zepp Steamgear * Amixx Steamgear * Zepp II Steamgear * Buzz II Steamgear * Bezzik II Steamgear * Amixx II Steamgear * Buzz III Steamgear * Fuzzle Steamgear * Amixx III Steamgear * Darzzik Steamgear * Buzzek Steamgear * Mixxi Steamgear * Bezzik III Steamgear * Fuzzle II Steamgear * Daxxtor Steamgear * Draxle Steamgear * Gyxle Steamgear